


Detention

by ahogeboy



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Established Relationship, Execution, M/M, Sad, sorry - Freeform, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahogeboy/pseuds/ahogeboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togami wasn't prepared for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notsofundip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsofundip/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS

"Makoto Naegi has been voted guilty! Time for the execution!"

The words repeated in Togami's head and rang in his ears as his heart seemed to stop. Makoto Naegi.... Guilty? No, that had to be wrong! His boyfriend would never do such a thing... Right?  
Looking over at him, Makoto looked horrified. He was shaking, his eyes were wide... He couldn't be the murderer, Byakuya knew it. But as much as he tried, he couldn't stop what was about to happen.

"Byakuya, i didn't--"

The boys last words were left unfinished, cut off as Monokuma dragged him away. Togami didn't want to watch. He didn't want to hear the pounding of the machine. He didn't want to feel the ground shake every time it hit,

Naegi has been voted guilty. Naegi has been voted guilty. Naegi has been voted guilty.  
Those words endlessly repeated.  
Until Togami could finally move again.

He gripped and shook the gate that blocked him from the execution site, screaming for them to give Naegi back. That Naegi wasn't the one. It didn't seem that Monokuma cared, though this was not a surprise. Nobody seemed to care. They just turned away from the sight. But he couldn't look away. 

'Detention'

Makoto didn't bother struggling against the ropes and chains that bound him to the desk. What was the point now? Even if there was a way out, he couldn't think straight in his sheer panic. Monokuma stood at the board, as if teaching a lesson. He forced himself to keep his eyes forward, not looking back.

POUND. POUND. POUND.

The noise was deafening, even from a distance. He could hear someone crying out to him, just barely, but he didn't look. He had to pay attention. He had to learn his lesson. This was detention, after all. 

It got closer.

POUND.

A shadow loomed above him. This was it. This was the end, wasn't it? There was a brief, agonizing pause before--

POUND.

................. Silence.

There was no blood, but when it lifted, Makoto Naegi wasn't there. Neither was the desk. There was nothing.  
Did Makoto Naegi no longer exist?  
Of course he didn't. Togami took his absence as proof enough that Naegi was just another victim of the Mastermind's twisted game. 

It wasn't fair.  
Those were Togami's thoughts as he swiftly walked back to his room. No need for the others to see him break down.  
It wasn't fair.  
He thought again as he unlocked the door and found the sweatshirt Naegi had left in his room. He held it close to him, refusing to let go of it as he laid down on the bed. It still smelled like him...  
It wasn't fair.  
The Heir's sobs were muffled by the pillow he was crying into. Maybe he shouldn't have befriended Makoto. Maybe he shouldn't have let him get close to him. Maybe he shouldn't have fallen in love after all. But nevertheless, the Heir was broken. He tried to convince himself that he could get over it. But the way he had been killed... had been torturous. 

He wanted to wake up from this nightmare already, just like he had wanted to when he fought his siblings off to come out on top. Yes, it was just like that. Again, someone he loved had died, and now all he had to do was wait for the others to get themselves killed, then he would once again win.  
But this time he felt like there wasn't a point anymore.  
They had talked about their futures together excitedly late at night, talking about how they were going to buy a nice house together and get married and have a wonderful rest of their lives once they escaped this hell. That's what kept both of them going, the hope of escaping together.  
But that was no longer an option. 

Togami didn't leave his room the next morning, though people had knocked on his door multiple times to see if he was okay. He never opened the door or responded. Eventually, of course, he had to eat, though he felt sick to his stomach. When he got downstairs, however...

Kirigiri? She looked like she had just crawled out of the garbage. Perhaps she had, no one ever knew what she was up to. But the boy she was standing with....!  
No, impossible. He must be seeing things.  
But he was standing right there...

"......Naegi?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
